el malo
by princcess hugethe
Summary: porque por mucho que una persona te lastime , a veces solo hace falta ser un poco impulsivo y un beso para saber que lo sigues amando como una loca ...


El malo

Me enojaba el simple hecho de ver como ese remiendo de generalito (que le debió de haber costado mucho el puesto), le coqueteaba y sonreía como si nada, abrazándola y a veces dándole besos en la mejilla obteniendo un sonrojo por parte de ella me daban solo nauseas de verlos y mas cuando la venia a recoger al gimnasio justamente como hoy gruñi por lo bajo cuando al verlo lo abrazo aunque una parte de mi quería creer que solo me estaba haciendo sufrir como yo la hice sentir cuando salía con asami, siempre que lo abrazaba o algo asi me miraba a ver y siempre que estaba a punto de besarla (cosa que nunca le perdonaría a ese idiota) ella se quitaba o siempre le daba la vuelta

**El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas.  
**

-valla korra no se ve muy feliz con iroh verdad?- me pregunto mi hermano como si fuera lo más común

-pues a mí me da igual es su vida

-y de verdad no harías nada por separarla de iroh? digo es todo lo contrario a ti él desde un principio se dio cuenta de que korra valía la pena tenerla y sin olvidar que el es un caballero y la trata como una princesa y …

-boilin ya cállate quieres- le grite enojado con el ceño fruncido

-oye de verdad desde que iroh está tratando de que korra le dé una oportunidad tu estas mas amargado

-que acaso no tienes que bañar a esa rata roja

- bien me voy – se fue directo hacia ellos despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta me talle los ojos a veces mi hermano lograba sacarme de quicio

-vamos korra solo es dar un paseo y después te llevo a tu casa- mire a donde estaban enojado pero que idiota era

-amm pues no lo se iroh

-y porque no vamos

-mejor otro dia si es que realmente estoy muy cansada

-bueno esta bien pero mañana seguiré insistiendo-iba a abrazarla pero estaba esperando a que ella asintiera o algo mas sin quitar la cara de un niñito asustado, termino por abrazarla y técnicamente le pedía permiso para besarle la mejilla si que era un imbécil porque no mejor solo plantarle un beso inocente en los labios ese tipo si que no sabia nada, se separo de ella y tomo una de sus manos para besarla –hasta mañana korra que descanses

-igual iroh- podía ver la cara de fastidio que tenia sonreí para mis adentros de tan solo verlo, se despedía con la mano y se termino por largar ,soltó un suspiro de frustración la conocía tan bien que de seguro ya la había fastidiado con todo eso del príncipe azul y blablablá.

-que pasa korra? El general de quinta es demasiado aburrido?

-cállate mako es mucho mas caballeroso que tu

-ajam de seguro ya te fastidio todo eso de sus protocolos de cortejo

-si que eres un idiota-me acerque a ella , solo me miro raro pude ver un brillo en sus ojos y un pequeño sonrojo sonreí un poco arrogante y la agarre de la cintura atrayéndola a mi de un golpe brusco

-oye –solo amplié mi sonrisa y con mi otra mano la agarre de la nuca y le plante un beso al principio trataba de zafarse pero después me correspondió como yo lo hice en el primero que nos dimos de verdad extrañaba esos labios podrían volverse mi adicción.  
**  
Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser.  
Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer.**

-pero que te pasa?- me digo cuando nos separamos y seguía sonrojada-crees que puedes llegar y besarme como si nada

-pues sí, solo es para demostrarte que ese general de cuarta nunca te va a poner asi de nerviosa

-si que eres un idiota mako

-y tu mas por tratar de compararme con ese

-por lo menos el si me quiere y…

-porque no admites que solo lo haces por hacerme enojar

-por que no es así

-entonces que es?- le dige acercándome mas hasta casi rozarle los labios sentía su aliento incluso podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba sin mencionar el brillo de sus ojos puse mis ojos en su cuello el cual llevaba una especie de collar un poco fino-hm no me digas que ese collar te lo dio iroh si que es un idiota por pensar que te comprara con regalitos

-no le digas asi- frunció el ceño y me miro con odio yo solo la acerque mas a mi cuerpo poniendo un poco mas de fuerza en mis brazos-el no es un tonto y no intenta comprarme con regalitos como tu dices gran idiota

**Tu seras mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un principe azul.  
Soy tu amor, y tu dilemma, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtud.**

-solo digo la verdad korra tu te enamoraste de mi sin darte ni un misero regalo o no?

-no te creas tan importante eso fue hace tiempo y si no mal recuerdo tu me rompiste el corazón con asami y creo que tengo derecho a tratar de ser feliz-aprete un poco mas su cintura

-korra de verdad no me hagas reir con el ni con nadie te vas a olvidar de mi y te recuerdo que con asami tiene mucho tiempo que termine y sabes asi como yo nunca te puede olvidar la verdad no creo que tu lo logres

- y supongo que tu con asami tratabas de olvidarme no?-trato de empujarme para atrás pero yo fui mas rápido y volví a besarla apasionadamente, trataba de zafarse y yo solo la aferraba mas a mi hasta que se rindió y me correspondió el beso con la misma entrega que la mía paso sus brazos por mi cuello quedándose en la nuca atrayéndome mas a ella nos separamos por falta de aire

**El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso.  
Yo en cambio encuentro el punto debil, que te elevas en exceso.  
Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.  
**

-que acaso es demasiado pedir que te des cuenta de que siempre te eh amado desde el primer beso que me diste y que desde ahí a todos los lugares a los que iba ahí estabas tu y esto que siento por ti es mas fuerte que yo-la mire a los ojos y puse una mano en su mejilla tenia la sensación de que no me estaba creyendo nada ella poso la suya encima de la mia –ni volviendo a nacer podrías olvidarte de mi korra por que a mi me pasa lo mismo

**Tendrias que volver a nacer,  
para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el.  
No tiene la tactica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu pecho.  
Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño. **

- y tu que tanto sabes mako acaso sabes como me sentía al verte con asami tan feliz? Y si lo que siento por ti va mas alla de lo que puedo controlar y no se porque te sigo amando a ti a pesar de haberme roto el corazón y …-bajo la mirada junto con su mano aferrándose a mi camisa-porque carajos sigo enamorada de ti si del que tendría que estar enamorada es de iroh el es todo lo contrario a ti

**Que me pregunte como te conquiste.  
Que anote mis truquitos en papel.  
No basta los morales, y ser fiel.  
Si tu deliras por el malo que te heriza la piel.  
**

-hn si quieres puede anotarle unos truquitos ya sabes de cómo besarte de cómo abrazarte sin que te lo esperes de cómo…-me acerque hasta su oído susurrándole-ponerte nerviosa -sentía como temblaba

-si que eres un idiota mako-me empujo y me miro con odio

-sabes que te aburre como te trata de caballeroso y comprensivo

-no es verdad el me quiere y por eso me trata asi

-te trata como a una damisela en peligro cosa que tu no eres, tu eres diferente korra entiéndelo no puedes estar con iroh

-y porque no? si es mucho mejor que tu-vi como en sus ojos las lagrimas trataban de salir me acerque a ella despacio-que acaso si no estoy contigo no puedo estar con nadie eres un egoísta mako solo…tu…eres….ahh-le salieron un par de lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas me acerque hasta que estuve a centímetros de ella

-yo te amo y se que soy un idiota por dejar haber pasado tanto tiempo para decirte lo mucho que te amo lose y también se que soy un egoísta- le limpie las lagrimas con mis dedos –pero solo quiero que seas mía

-no es tan fácil mako ya paso mucho tiempo

-y aun asi sigues amándome-me miro confundida y frunció un poco el ceño

-si lo se y tu te aprovechas como siempre de eso no?

-no me aprovecho de eso korra simplemente te digo la verdad se que no me has podido olvidar como yo tampoco estas aquí clavada-le dije señalando mi corazón porque de verdad me estaba empezando a desesperar que no me creyera nada

-mako no soy tan tonta como crees , acaso creiste que con romper con asami yo iba a correr de nuevo a tus brazos esperando que me correspondieras? … pues no mako no soy tan estúpida

-korra…-tome sus manos con las mias de verdad solamente queria que me creyera no pedía mucho solo que me diera una oportunidad- se que soy el idiota mas grande de la tierra y del mismo mundo de los espíritus por dejarte ir y no darme la oportunidad contigo también se que te lastime mucho y que soy un egoísta por no querer que estés con nadie y que a lo mejor me comporto como un verdadero animal y que …solo quiero que me des una oportunidad

-ya no quiero salir lastimada y ni mucho menos lastimar a iroh

-korra… de verdad no te das cuenta, el sabe que no sientes nada por el

-pero aun asi no le puedo romper el corazón como tu me lo rompiste a mi

-oh entonces es mejor engañarlo y hacerle creer que lo quieres cuando al que amas es a otro

-acaso no hiciste lo mismo con asami? Te gustaba y aun asi seguiste con ella que eso no es mentir

-ya lo se korra no me lo eches en cara créeme que me arrepiento pero de verdad dejame estar contigo yo jamás te volvería a lastimar

-mako yo…- la abrace con todas mis fuerzas no tantas para no lastimarla ella paso sus brazos tímidamente alrededor de mi-korra por favor dame una oportunidad aunque digas que me quieres olvidar yo se que no has podido porque la prueba esta en que sigues aquí escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo en lugar de salir corriendo para abrazar a iroh-puso un poco mas de fuerza en su abrazo lo que me alegro internamente

-y que tal si salgo el doble de lastimada que la vez anterior?-me miro con esos ojos azules suplicantes y con miedo en ellos

-ya no te voy a volver a lastimar porque ahora se realmente a quien quiero –puse una mano en su mejilla acariciándola con ternura-solo dime que vas a devolverle el collar a iroh y le vas a decir que me amas a mi y que me darás una oportunidad a pesar de que soy un total y grandísimo idiota

-solamente una mako y espero no salir lastimada de todo esto-sonreí mas

-ya no korra solamente te necesito a ti y gracias por darle una oportunidad al "malo del cuento"-ella solto una risita y un poco sonrojada

-pero si piensas que luego luego voy a volver contigo te va a costar

-bien quieres ser mi novia y de nadie mas?

-si , si quiero

-gracias-aprisione mis labios dulcemente en los suyos esperando a que me diera una señal de que podía continuar y al parecer me leyó la mente y los entre abrió un poco esperando mi reacción empecé a besarla lenta y posesivamente atrayéndola mas ami estaba feliz de que me diera una segunda oportunidad, se que tal vez no me la merecía pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no la iba a desperdiciar y que iba a hacerla la mujer mas feliz de la tierra y que jamás le iba a volver a fallar porque de verdad la amo y solamente quiero que sea mia y de nadie mas , nos separamos por la maldita falta de aire-te prometo que jamás te voy a volver a fallar korra porque te amo

-yo también te amo y espero que no la desaproveches chico listo

-te juro que jamás te dejare ir –la abrace mas fuerte, ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y me estaba acariciando la espalda cerré los ojos y sonreí al pensar que solo era mi y que nunca me ha dejado de amar asi como yo a ella …


End file.
